


Yes Or No

by deanandsam



Series: Dribble Drabble [29]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, challenge word:- tick, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:18:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Dean decides Sam needs a little brotherly baiting, so he comes up with an on-line poll. Sam's not amused. gen.





	Yes Or No

"Hey, listen here, Sammy! There's an on-line poll I just gotta take.

Question 1:- Is Sam Winchester a big girl?

Oh, Yeah!" the older Winchester nodded gleefully.

:

"Dean!"

:

"No.2:- Does Sam Winchester cry during sex? Gotta tick yes here too, bro."

"Dean!.!"

:

"This last one's really good, dude. Does Sam Winchester wear pink bed-socks patterned with cute little moose?

No doubts there. Yes for number three."

"Dean!.!.!"

:

"What, Sam? Did I tick the wrong answers?" Dean asked, an innocent expression on his features as he studied his brother's epic bitch-face.

:

"Does your 'poll' ask what Sam Winchester's gonna do to his brother if he doesn't shut up, Dean?"

"Uh, no."

:

"Well you should add it on.

Will Sam Winchester strangle his brother or kick his scrawny ass around the bunker?

Which box do you wanna tick, Dean?" Sam said, a threatening expression on his usually calm features.

:

"I'll leave you the choice Sammy. Bring it on," Dean teased, "but you wanna take off those cute little socks first!"

"Dean!.!.!.!"


End file.
